


The language of love

by ShinyDixon



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyDixon/pseuds/ShinyDixon
Summary: Nick wants to learn his lover's first language which is not easy at all.





	The language of love

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys will like this, leave some kudos ♥ and comment if you want :3  
> You're free to visit my main blog and side blog on tumblr:  
> shinydixon: https://shinydixon.tumblr.com (Nick Jakoby, Yondu Udonta and The Walking Dead's fictions)  
> eyebrowsoffreedom1: https://eyebrowsoffreedom1.tumblr.com (Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack on Titan's fictions)

“Ok Nick, let’s start with the basics, in Italian, you say “ _mi chiamo Nick_ ” which means, My name is Nick”

Currently you were sit on the sofa, face to face with your orc boyfriend, who was listen to everything you were saying to him.

Since you two started your relationship, Nick always asked you to teach him some Italian, wanting to know more about your mother tongue.

That made you very happy, however, because of his work schedules it was really hard to find some free time to learn Italian.

That day you both decide to teach each other some random words or sentences as a start to learn Italian and orcish.

“Io…m-m-mi ch-iamo Nick”

You can’t help but smile and giving him a kiss on his nose.

The face he makes while he was trying to repeat everything you say was so cute.

“Try again babe”

“Io mi chiamo Nick”

“Yes! You’re good!”

Nick’s ears twitched, he was so proud of himself.

“ _Sei adorabile_ ” You said kissing him again, on his cheek this time.

“What does it means?”

“It means : you’re adorable”

Blushing, Nick looked away from you and, gathering all of his bravery, he said something to you that he learn by himself, just to impress you.

“ _Ti amo,amore mio”_

You couldn’t believe it, you were pretty sure you didn’t teach him something like that, at least not yet.

“What did you say?”

“Ti amo, amore mio…?”

Now he seemed hesitant…did he said what he thought he said or he messed up and had say something stupid?

“… I looked it up on internet so I could using that to surprise you, I thought the meaning was “I love you, my love” but if I said something else, I’m really sor-“

You bring both of your hand on his face:  
  


“ _Baciami”_

“ _Baciami?_  Does it means kiss me?”

You nodded at him, and that he did.

At first he kissed you slowly, nipping at your lips so his tongue finally met yours, but when your hand find their way under his t-shirt, he couldn’t take it anymore.

Gently, he leaned you on the sofa so you were under his muscular body.

While he was kissing you, his big hands went to the hem of your shirt, lifting it up exposing your stomach.

He caressed your hips while he started a trail of kisses from your mouth to your neck.

When his hands finally reach your bra, and was about to take off your shirt, his phone went off.

He tried to ignoring it, but the phone kept ringing and it was irritating.

Growling , Nick got up from the sofa, and once he answered he started to screaming things in orcish while walking toward the kitchen.

By his tone, you could tell that he was really angry and you could feel yourself getting wetter and wetter.

You have never hide your fascination on orcish, but angry Nick plus orcish is pure sex!

When he finally came back you could tell he was a little frustrated.

“I’m sorry, it was my Fogteeth informer, tomorrow I need to meet him so-“  
He couldn’t finish his sentence.

You suddenly walked toward him, with all your strength you spin him around and you push him violently on the couch.

Sitting on his lap, you started kissing him roughly on his lips while grinding against his crotch.

You swallowed all of his moans, kissing him then from his mouth toward his neck, and then taking his earlobe between your teeth.

“mmh…  _more”_

At that you stopped.

You were sure he wasn’t asking for more because the pronunciation was different so you looked at him in his eyes with a puzzled face.

“Babe…were you trying to use Italian?”

“Yes…I’ve said something wrong? Isn’t  _more_ , “love” in Italian?”

At that you couldn’t help but letting out a loud laugh, you couldn’t really stop so you buried your face into his shoulder, trying to muffling your laughs.

“Nick…baby, the word is “ _amore_ ” with the “a”,  _more_  is the plural of the word blackberry”

Realization hit him and he started laughing with you, he couldn’t believe he called you with a fruit’s name.

“Well, you’re sweet like a fruit so…”

He leaned down to kiss you, but the kiss was cut short since you both started laughing again against each other lips.

In the end, you both decide to postpone the sex, since you couldn’t stop laughing, choosing some cuddling on the couch instead.


End file.
